A crappy yu yu hakusho halloween
by bleeding darkness dragon
Summary: it may not be crappy what happends but possibly crappy on how it was written. if you want to read it read it. only one swear word in there.


A Crappy Yu Yu Hakusho Halloween

Disclaimer: i do not own anything of Yu Yu Hakusho.

Hiei's POV 

**'What does the kitsune want now?' I jumping from tree to tree and on my way I notice-what seemed to be ningen children- walking down the streets with bags, masks, and were dressed strangely. I increase my speed, and reach the tree by Kurama's room in what seemed a matter of seconds. I knock on the window, and wait for him to appear. 'What why hasn't he come where is he?' I ask myself as I slide open the window and climb in. I await for him after a minute a ring. "Trick or treat!" I hear many small voices call from downstairs. **

**I walk to Kurama's bedroom door, and slowly and stick my head out. 'Knowing him if his human mother is home and she spots me she'll want to know how I got into the house so.' I quickly climbed out the window and jump down from the tree. 'He said that I should use something door- what was it? Oh a doorbell at the front of his house.' **

**I stood before his front door and a button on the side of the wall. 'This must be it.' I press it and hear an irritating ring, which wasn't helped by my demonice hearing. "Oh hello." I look up to see Kurama's human mother standing before me with a bowl of colorfully wrapped candies.**

"**Is K-Shuichi here?" I ask her. **

**"Yes, he is. Are you a friend of his?"**

**"Yeah."**

**"Okay hold on a moment. Shuichi some one is at the door for you."**

**"Thank you mother." The fox walked up behind the her and she left back into the house. **

**"So what did you call me here for Kurama?"**

**"I wanted to take you somewhere Hiei."**

**"Where?"**

**"You are going to have to follow me to find out."**

**"Tell me or else I won't go?"**

**"Go or else I'll tell Yukina who her long lost brother is?"**

**"Damn you."**

**"I take that as a 'yes' you'll go," Kurama turned back into the house and told his mother that we were going to a friend's house. Before we left she handed me a rectangle and Kurama got a 7 other bars in his hand. "You can eat these you know that Hiei?" **

**"what is it?"**

**"It's candy you should try it. You got a milky way those are quite delicious really."**

**"I'm not interested in human food." I hand him the bar back.**

**We walked the rest of the way in silence to where ever Kurama's was taking me. After some walking we were in front of Yusuke's apartment. Before I could ask a question he knocked on the door and was quickly answered by Yusuke. "Hey Kurama, hey Hiei you guys finally came!" the detective spoke rather excitedly.**

**We walked into his home to find the oaf, the ferry girl, the oaf's sister, the spirit detective's girlfriend, and…Yukina?! "What are we doing?" I ask immediately as I see everyone. "Didn't Kurama tell you Hiei we are planning to go to Genkai's temple and do something called trick or treating on the way." My sister goes up to my with her warm smile. (oh yeah they all went as themselves. Sorry I can't think of costumes at this point.)**

**"Hn."**

**We left Yusuke's apartment and began to stop at any apartments or houses that we could find. Everyone except Kurama and I would go up to the door and say "trick or treat." We continued on as everyone bags filled up rather quickly. A group of 11 year old kids ran past us and sprayed us with water! "You little brats!" the oaf exclaimed as the ningen children ran by. I decided to have fun with these children. **

**In about 1 second flat I got in front of the group and pulled out my katana, just showing it. "I bet it's not real." One child of the group stated. The rest were backing away from me as they should. I go swing my katana into a tree cutting clear the half of it –the way I wanted it to do- and all the children had fear in their eyes. "What do you think I'm going to do something?" I ask amused at their expressions, "Don't worry I killed my 20 children tonight you'd just be extra."**

**The children ran to a home and started banging on the door. I had a grin on my face as if I was planning something diabolical and they screamed even louder when they looked back at me. An adult eventually opened the door and I walked over to the rest of the group. "Man that was a good joke!" the detective laughed out.**

**After that Kurama suggested we just go to Genkai's temple it was past 9:30. As we stepped into the temple we were greated by Chu, Jin, Touya, and Rinku?! "Hey what are you guys doing here?" Yusuke smiled as he saw old friends. **

**I tuned out all the voices and sat on the couch that Genkai had. I just went into starring at the wall not thinking just…nothing. "Hiei?..Hiei?" Yukina's gentle voice brought me out of my non-thoughts. I look up at her wondering what she could want. She held a bag out in both hands, "Here it's some of my trick or treating candy." **

**"It's your candy you should keep it." **

**"It was my candy and beside it's some of it not all so don't worry."**

**"Fine." I'd rather she keep all her candy instead of giving some to me. **

"**Happy Halloween Hiei." She says before turning and walking away. **

**"um Happy Halloween."**

**She gave me a warm smile and walked away. "I see she gave you candy Hiei." The fox has a small smile on his face.**

**"Yeah, so?" **

**"Nothing." **

**I cram the bag, that had the candies in it, into my cloak. 'It's from Yukina…it's special.'**

**BDD: um this was kinda random but besides that I'm so effin' tired right now! So if it sucks sorry but when you're half asleep and you wanted to right a story in honor of Halloween…yeah might not work out so well.**

**Kurama: if you want to review please, but no flames.**

**Hiei: What are you doing on you're dad's laptop anyways, don't you have homework?**

**BDD: I know that, you know that, kurama knows that, along with anyone who is reading this, but my family doesn't need to know that.**

**Hiei: What if you screw up and they find out?**

**BDD: simple….i'm not going to be allowed on the computer probably. Which means I will die of YYH deprevation along with no computer. Anyways I got to go finish homework so yeah, and:**

HAPPY HALLOWEEN!


End file.
